Ben 10's next adventure
by mak89
Summary: on his london trip ben 10 stumbles upon albus dumbledore and saves him from death eaters and then...adventure begins
1. Chapter 1

Albus Dumbledore knew that Voldemort had his Death Eaters hidden everywhere in Britain, Not minutes after he arrived had he spotted one, and now he was following him through the streets . He was also aware of the Death Eaters following him.

_They must have been looking for me. _Albus swiftly turned through the streets of London. It was a cold night and the fog was thick and misty.

"Come on! The Dark lord will surely be disappointed if we fail in capturing Dumble- AHHH!" Dumbledore stopped immediately. He couldn't see much through the mist but he was suddenly aware of a strong magical presence nearby.

"Who's there?!" One of the Death Eaters questioned. "You dare to challenge Lucius Malfoy?!" _ah. So Lucius was here as well. Dumbledore thought to himself. The magical presence was becoming stronger. _

"A coward! Show yourself coward and the Dark lord may spare you" Bellatrix continued. "It must just be a scared little muggle. Ha, Lucius! A muggle! Can you imagine? A muggle challenging Death Eaters? It's just so pathetic-" She was suddenly cut off by a strong commanding voice.

"You assume that I am powerless then?"

Dumbledore spun around. It was suddenly darker. Like shadows were enveloping the street, and the people on it. The fog cleared suddenly and standing in front Dumbledore was a boy, probably a teenager. He wasn't to tall. He was wearing a green flak jacket with the number of 10

"Ha!" Bellatrix shouted. "You? You think you can threaten us? Your just a muggle."

"You are right Bellatrix, he is but a muggle. We shouldn't waste our time with him, when we have Dumbledore here to deal with." Lucius said while beginning to walk towards Dumbledore.

"You have no right to talk to me like that, and you aren't going anywhere. Do you even know who am I?" The mysterious boy asked while slowing walking towards Dumbledore. Lucius stopped and looked at the boy. He pulled out his wand and pointed it towards him.

"Of I know where I am. This is london. And you," he said walking up to the boy. "are no one important. Avada Kedavra!"

"No!" Dumbledore shouted running towards the boy. But then he stopped. a shield appeared rebounding the spell

"How?!" Lucius spluttered.

"That's impossible!" Bellatrix shouted running towards Lucius with her wand held tightly towards the boy.

The boy looked at the ground. Then, he did something Dumbledore was expecting. He began to laugh.

He slammed the dial of watch he was wearing and yelled"It's Hero time"

and then a crystal spiked creature appeared in his place and threw energy beams at the death eaters .Leaving behind and unconscious Bellatrix lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, and a very surprised Albus Dumbledore.

Are you okay?" Ben asked. Ben studied the man carefully, he seemed to be deep in thought but then he looked up.

"Quite fine actually, but, if you don't mind I would like a few answers as to what has happened here." Dumbledore asked looking over towards Beni. Ben nodded and he continued. "First, my name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he paused and looked over to Ben

"I'm Ben Tennyson,nice to meet you sir." Ben said walking closer to Dumbledore.

"Are you the one who goes by the name Ben 10?"said Albus remebering something

"Yep that's me"said Ben smiling

"Interesting so what is protector of US doing here?"asked Dumbledore

"On a vacation which I rarely gets"said Ben relaxing a bit

"I see you are a pretty busy kid"said Albus smiling

"Hehe got me there gramps"said Ben laughing

"I've heard some things about you you are quite famous within the muggle world"said Dumbledore

"Hmm thanks I guess you are a wizard so were the attackers so can please spill the beans out?"said Ben

Dumbledore looked at Ben for a few seconds then muttered a few things to himself, then continued. "Interesting, I have more questions, and I'm sure you have plenty for me, but here is not the place for answers. If you wouldn't mind coming with me to a safer place, then we can talk more." Ben looked at Dumbledore for a few seconds. walked towards Dumbledore.

"How exactly are we-" but Ben stopped talking immediately when Dumbledore grabbed his arm and a few seconds later they were standing in front of a large connected line of duplexes. "Wow teleporting Where are we?" Ben asked with a smile.

"This, is Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Or the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. Quickly follow me." Dumbledore swiftly walked to the building pulled out what looked suspiciously like a magicians wand. He flicked his wrist and said a few words and then stepped back away from the building. The building started to move revealing a hidden section of the house, that had somehow appeared to be sliding out from the other duplexes. All Ben knew was that he had a major headache. Dumbledore looked at Ben and he walked into the house, quickly followed by Ben.

And in that Ben's visit was not less then a storm

"Dumbledore! You can't just bring some random muggle in off the streets just because you think he could be an important ally in this war!" yelled a tall man with shaggy black hair.

"Sirius, you haven't even given Dumbledore a chance to explain all of his story!" said a red haired woman who looked to be in her mid forty's.

"Ummmm excuse me.."Ben said quickly, but no one seemed to hear, they were all yelling. "EXCUSE ME!" silence. _That seemed to get their attention, _I thought to myself. "Will you all please stop yelling at each other?"

"He's right you know." said a tall man with dirty blond hair. " I am Remus Lupin."

"I am Ben Tennyson and I am not some random muggle ok"said Ben shaking his hands

"Whoa Ben 10 you were talking about the Ben 10 hey kid I am sorry I didn't hear the name first Its an honor meeting you Ben 10 sorry I meant no offense"said Sirius offering his hand

"None taken any way"replied Ben smiling

"Ben 10 the famous American Ben 10 I am sorry I failed to recognize you"said Remus smiling

"No worry dude"said Ben smiling

""Alright now that we are calmed down we should properly introduce ourselves, I'm Molly Weasley." said as she reached out to shake hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you , as you already know, I'm Ben Tennyson" Ben smiled and shook her hand and continued listening to the other people in the room introduce themselves.

"So You are wizards I guess now tell me what is the problem" said Ben

"You see there is a powerful wizard who had gone bad..."Remus began

"So another guy try to take over the world guess I will never get a vacation but don't worry I am here now to kick Baldy's ass"said Ben

"Baldy?"asked Sirius

"Baldymort that suits better I guess"said Ben laughing

"Foolish muggle do you even know who are you talking about?"snarled Moody

"I do But do you know who are you talking to?"said Ben meeting Moody's glare with his own

"I already like this kid"whispered Sirius

"He he me too"said Remus

"Do you know about the dark lord's power Ben?"said Albus

"I don't give a shit about who that bastard is but he is gonna get his ass kicked for what he had done"said Ben with confedence

"I wonder if you can stand even a second against him brat"said Snape

"Why don't you test it Gram pa"said Ben in a teasing tone

"Severus Ben stop Ben may be muggle but he is not definitely helpless from whatever I saw and heard"said Albus

"HeHe thanks"said Ben laughing angering Snape even more

"Why Albus he is so much childish and immature?"said Snape

"May be a bit but He is a hero I've heard from the muggle world what can he do he is quite powerful"said Remus

"OK as you wish Albus"said Snape sitting down back on his seat

"Mr. Tennyson? Do you think it would be possible for you to teach at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked.

"WTF ?What me as a teacher?impossible"said Ben almost spilling out his juice

"I am sorry but I am not the best man around to teach"said Ben smiling

"You are despite being a child you have had yours of experience you have done amazing things and still doing I think you are the best man for a job as the American magic ministry suggested"said Dumbledore

"What?American magic ministry?"Ben exclaimed

"Yes you are pretty famous among them"said Albus smiling

"OK then Which subject ?"said Ben sighing

"History of magic an you should start reading by now"said Albus showing him the books

"WTF?why me why me "said Ben sighing cursing his luck ,there are somethings even Ben 10 is afraid of

**For continuing this story I would need a bit of ideas and suggestions Ben is almost 18 years old and still using ultimatrix Gwen and Kevin won't be returning (may be after a bit of time)so guys suggest me what should happen in ch 2 and send me your suggestions and ideas If you really want me to continue this story**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up due to another nightmare. His scar was burning again. Luckily he didn't wake up screaming so he didn't wake anyone else up. Voldemort was up to something again, that he knew. What surprised him was the fact that for once Voldemort wasn't ahead. He had no idea what was going on, and neither did Harry. _Dumbledore is keeping secrets from me. Ron and Hermione completely ignored me all summer. The ministry of magic has gone crazy, not wanting to believe that Voldemort is back. And now the order has a new resident, the famous Ben Tennyson. _Harry thought to himself. He got up from his bed and quietly walked over to the window, not wanting to wake up Ron. Harry stroked Hedwig's feathers. A few minutes passed and he began to think about what He, Ron, and Hermione had heard through Fred and George's extendable ears.

_"The famous american Ben Tennyson,a world famous extraordinary muggle hero and he is going to be teaching the history of magic at hogwarts .Well I have heard a bit about him but I can't tell for 's see what will be different this time" _Harry thought

He got up and walked back over to his bed. _"Let's see who is this Ben Tennyson really"_He thought before going back to sleep

And then with our Hero he was probably very much bored by reading the book and and he slept after reading chapters of it.

"Wormtail tell me why the two of my deatheaters are unconscious are unconscious in front of me"yelled Voldemort

"My L-Lord they encountered with someone called Ben is the sole reason they are hospitalized."said Wormtail bowing to him

"Take care of him soon"Voldemort ordered

"Y-yes my L-Lord." Wormtail said turning to leave.

"Wormtail." Voldemort said with a smile. Wormtail turned around. "Crucio!" His screams filled the house. Then Voldemort walked up to Wormtail and put his wand in his robes. "Do not fail me."

After completing a much needed sleep Ben Tennyson woke up in a cheerful mode

"Well I am starving so I have to find something to eat also I also have to inform Gram pa where am I"Ben said to himself before going downstairs.

"Harry dear you need to eat more"Mrs Weasly insisted

"Mum, stop it you're embarrassing him."said Ron

"Well, I wouldn't have to if he ate more."Mrs Weasly said

"Honestly Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine."Harry said

"Hey guys good morning"Ben greeted

"Oh, there you are, Ben" Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley." Ben said, sitting down at the kitchen table

"So its true Ben 10 The Ben 10 is here actually"Thought Harry

"Ummm.. sir"Hermione said

"Hmmm Do you want something?"Ben said

"Well I just wanted to be the first to welcome you to Hogwarts… you being our new teacher and all."said Hermione

"Thanks guys but how did you found out I am joining?"Ben asked and looked at the three then laughed

"Well..."Hermione started but Ron stopped her"Stop it Hermione he already knows we overheard them last I am Ron Weasly"Ron said shaking his hand

"I am Hermione Granger"Hermione said shaking his hand

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said waiting for a response

"And I am Ben Tennyson at your service"Ben said while bowing in a gentleman way

"It's an Honor having you here Mr Tennyson"Hermione said

"He He thanks I am flattered but It just feels old "Ben said smiling

"So Exactly how old are you?"asked Ron

"Hm-mm 17 maybe 18 after 6 or 7 months"said Ben scratching his back

"Wow and you are teaching at hogwarts"said Hermione surprized

"Ya not as cool as I like"said Ben to himself

"So Ben if you don't mind..."

"Wanna see my alien form ok then"said Ben and slammed his dial transforming into **Four Arms**

"What kind of magic was that?"

"It is science the watch that allows me to transform into aliens"said Ben reverting back

"Harry potter right I think Remus told me something about you"said Ben

"You mean you don't know about Harry's scar"said Ron

"Isn't it obvious He is from the muggle world idiot"said Hermione

"OK OK guys calm down and tell me from the beginning"said Ben

And then Hermione informed Ben about some basic things and their life

"Still I am not all convinced with Dumbledore to keep someone safe keep him in dark and alone its not a wise step to take and in that place where people hates him"said Ben

"But It was for Harry's safety"said Hermione

"Well safety can be given in many ways but like someone said every mind have different ideas"said Ben

"He really don't thinks like the other order members but I am starting to like him already"Harry thought

"OK drop the topic now we can't say his name right how about we call him "Baldy butt"or "Baldymort" "said Ben laughing

"You must be very brave to joke about him like this"said Mrs Weasly

"He He that's sure I am"said Ben smiling

Then suddenly Ben's plumber badge range signaling an attack of deatheaters

"Well sorry guys I have to go Hero Time"said Ben and slammed his ultimatrix dial and then he transformed into Big Chill and he left

"My cousin is big fan of these guy and now I can see why"said Harry

"Ya my brother too is a big fan"said Hermione

"Well let's see what happens this year at hogwarts"said Ron

And there was a copy of Daily prophet laying there showing photo of Ben 10 on its 2nd page

**"Ben Tennyson in England Vacation or Mission?"**


End file.
